A Day in the Life of a Vampire Father
by WolfPyre
Summary: Well, I think the title speaks for itself! There is spanking in this fic!


Pitiful

Pitiful. All of them. I stand here an embodiment of evil, yet the only response is a casual glance. A minute speck of fear flashes in their eyes, but it is fleeting and I often wonder if it was there to begin with. Has this world come to this? That someone like me, someone that would kill without a moment's hesitation, can walk the streets unnoticed. Sad really. Especially since Darwin's "Survival of the fittest" theory is about to be proven true. I wait in the darkened entryway of a dilapidated apartment building for the next unfortunate soul. One arrives within moments and I quickly satisfy my hunger.

The walk home is uneventful. It has been a most trying evening and, after this short moment of peace, I am ready to attend my duties once again. Tegan has been extremely difficult as of late and I am losing my patience with her. This evening has done nothing to change that. She caused such a ruckus I needed to leave before I caused her real harm. I honestly do not think I would have been as angry if her mischief occurred infrequently, but her behavior has been deplorable and it will end tonight. I should have known from the moment I woke her that it was going to be another difficult night.

"Leave me alone Papa!"

"Tegan, it is time to rise. I will not tell you again. I have much to accomplish today and will not be delayed."

I was not surprised when she did not move. A quick, hard swat to her backside caused her to leap from the bed. She stood at the side, arms crossed in a classic pout.

"You might have stuff to do, but I don't! I don't need to be up at dusk like you!"

"I am not going to argue. Wash and dress. You will be at the table in 15 minutes or suffer the consequences."

She stated at me for a moment, trying to judge my mood. I placed my hands on my belt and, smart little vampire that she is, she quickly understood my message. I left the room as she was selecting her clothes from the wardrobe.

She joined me at the table, exactly 14 minutes and 59 seconds later. Slumped at the table, she glared sullenly at her breakfast.

"Eat."

A sigh escaped her lips, which knowing my hatred for that particular sound, she cut short and took a small sip from her glass. Unable to control her hunger after that first taste, she sloppily drank the rest, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

I handed her a napkin. "Do not test me today Tegan." When no response was forthcoming I took her chin in my hand. "I did not hear you."

She tried to hold my gaze, but eventually looked away in deference. "Yes Sir."

I kissed her forehead. "I will be in my studio. Nicholas will be here shortly to entertain you."

"I don't need a babysitter you know!"

"That is not a topic I will discuss with you. Now find something to do or I will find something for you." I smiled when she hurried from the table. I can be quite devious when assigning tasks, as she knows well.

I accomplished the majority of my tasks within a few hours and felt a break was in order. I left the quiet of my studio and entered The Raven and was quickly bombarded with loud, angry voices. A panicked Ursula was at my side before I took two steps into the room. "Somehow, the humans were given out wine."

"The bloodwine?"

Ursula nodded. "Where is Nicholas?"

"I haven't seen him."

It took refunds and mind control to calm the angry humans. Though they are easily swayed, they are stubborn and it took a bit longer that I wished to gain compliance. Time I knew Tegan would use to her advantage as she made her escape.

Nicholas was entering the Raven as I was leaving and I pulled him into the stock room. "Is it so difficult to keep one child occupied for a few hours? " I asked through clenched teeth.

"Watch her? Did you not get my message? I was needed at a homicide."

You left a message? We have a mind link you idiot fledgling!"

"I knew you were in your studio and did not want to disturb you."

It took all my willpower to remain calm. "With whom did you leave this message?"

"With Tegan."

I could not contain my anger this time. I grabbed him by the shirt collar and slammed him against the wall. "You left a message with the child you were to mind? Did you not realize I would not get the message?"

Nick grasped my wrists, trying to break my hold. "Father I…"

I silenced him with a glare and then released him. "Find Tegan and bring her to me. NOW!"

Nicholas returned within the hour, Tegan in tow. What calm I managed to gain shattered at the sight of her. "Take her upstairs. Do not leave her alone. Am I clear?"

"Yes Sir."

"I will return shortly."

Which brings me to when I am now, standing outside the Raven. I can feel her fear. She should be afraid. What she did today could have exposed us if one of the humans had realized what they were drinking.

I entered the apartment, removed my coat and placed it on the rack. She is sitting on the sofa next to Nicholas. I look at him. "You may go." I waited until he left before addressing Tegan.

Our eyes met and I let her see just how angry I am. "I am not going to ask why, as whatever excuse you contrived will only make me angrier. You do not want that."

"I…"

"Do not speak. What you did tonight could have dire consequences. You were also told to never use my stock for your pranks."

"How do you know it was me?" She asked sullenly.

"Are you innocent?"

I can see her indecisiveness as she decides on how to answer. She knows I will not tolerate lying. The punishment for such an indiscretion is severe.

"No I did it." She replied quietly.

I nodded and pointed to her room. "You know what to expect."

I followed her into her room and waited for her to get into position at the foot of the bed. I see her tense as I pull my belt off, the sound of the leather sliding through the loops magnified by anticipation. I bring the belt down hard. I methodically cover every inch of her backside. She will not repeat this offense. Once I feel she has had enough, I stop and put the belt back on, giving her time to compose herself.

She sits on my lap and lays her head on my chest. "I'm sorry Papa."

"I know."

I held her until she fell asleep, the gently laid her on her bed. I kissed her forehead and left the room. Another night ends and I sit before the fire, a glass of my best vintage in hand. Tomorrow is another day.


End file.
